Why Zitao Really Hates Kris Wu?
by Lee EunSook
Summary: Cerita tentang kehidupan Zitao sebagai ibu tunggal bagi Sehun, putranya yang selalu dianggap oleh orang-orang sebagai adik laki-lakinya. Terinspirasi dari novel "I Hate Rich Man". KrisTao / HunTao / HunHan / JongTao / EXO / GS / Last Chap.
1. Chapter 1

Judul: Why Zitao Really Hates Kris Wu?

Kata Pengantar:

1. Cerita ini terinspirasi dari novel I Hate Rich Men

2. Genderswitch

3. Typo is still alive

Pengenalan Tokoh:

1. Huang Zitao

Perempuan cantik berusia 35 tahun, yang selalu terlihat 10 tahun lebih muda dari usia sebenarnya. Wajahnya yang awet muda dan selera fashion-nya yang up to date, membuatnya terlihat seperti gadis berumur 20-an. Tidak ada yang menyangka bahwa ia adalah seorang ibu tunggal yang memiliki putra berusia 17 tahun bernama Huang Sehun. Sifatnya yang mudah bergaul, spontan dan sedikit ceroboh, membuat banyak orang berpikir kalau Zitao adalah kakak Sehun. Zitao sendiri sebenarnya tak masalah jika orang-orang tau bahwa Sehun adalah anaknya, karena ia tak pernah sekalipun berusaha menutupi kenyataan itu. Zitao memiliki sebuah butik, dimana pekerjanya adalah para ibu tunggal yang memiliki nasib yang sama seperti Zitao.

2. Wu Yifan / Kris Wu

Pria kaya berusia 37 tahun yang memiliki wajah tampan, badan tinggi atletis dan kharisma yang kuat. Kris adalah CEO EXO Group (perusahaan yang mencakup pada banyak bidang : telekomunikasi, perhotelan, pengolahan minyak, pertanian, perkebunan, properti, dll). Saking kayanya, Kris bahkan

mempunyai pesawat pribadi.

Sayangnya, Kris dibenci Zitao karena sebuah kejadian di masa lalu. Selain itu, sikapnya yang angkuh dan egois makin memperkeruh hubungannya dengan Zitao, tapi dibalik sikap angkuhnya, sebenarnya Kris adalah orang berhati lembut dan sangat penyayang.

3. Huang Sehun

Pria tampan yang sangat pintar dan sangat bangga dengan ibunya yang cantik, jujur dan agak ceroboh. Sehun sudah tau semua kisah ibunya di masa lalu. Dan walaupun hanya dibesarkan oleh Zitao sang ibu, Sehun tumbuh sebagai anak yang pengertian, penurut, walaupun sedikit jahil. Ia mendapat beasiswa penuh di SM Highshool, salah satu sekolah swasta terbaik dan termahal di Seoul dengan taraf internasional. Selama di sekolah itu, Sehun selalu menjadi juara umum.

4. Lu Han

Gadis manis teman sekelas Sehun yang juga anak wali Kris. Lu Han sudah menganggap Kris seperti ayahnya sendiri. Orang tuanya meninggal lima tahun lalu dalam sebuah kecelakaan pesawat. Orangtua Lu Han adalah sahabat baik Kris dan dalam surat wasiatnya, mereka menitipkan Lu Han dan seluruh kekayaan keluarga Lu kepada Kris untuk dikelola dan diserahkan pada Lu Han saat ia dewasa nanti.

5. Kim Jongin

Jongin atau Kai adalah sahabat Sehun di sekolah. Kai sangat tergila-gila pada Zitao yang dikiranya kakak Sehun.

### Why Zitao Really Hates Kris Wu? ###

Pagi, 7 Februari adalah pagi yang bersejarah bagi seorang Huang Zitao. Bagaimana tidak? Ibu satu anak ini akan pergi ke SM Highschool, sebuah sekolah swasta bertaraf internasional di kota Seoul, untuk menghadiri upacara kelulusan putranya, Huang Sehun. Ahh, Zitao begitu bangga pada putranya itu, Sehun begitu pintar sampai-sampai bisa mendapatkan beasiswa dan lulus dari sekolah seperti SM Highschool yang notabene adalah sekolah untuk anak-anak konglomerat dan pejabat.

Zitao memeriksa penampilannya sekali lagi, berputar ke kanan lalu ke kiri di depan cermin dan tersenyum. Sebuah celana jeans berwarna hitam, kemeja berwarna hijau pudar serta topi pedora berwarna hitam dan high heels dirasa Zitao sudah sangat sempurna untuknya yang memiliki postur bak model. Setelah puas bercermin, Zitao segera melirik jam yang menempel di salah satu sisi kamarnya dan terbelalak kaget. "Ya Tuhan! Sudah jam 7 lebih!" pekik Zitao heboh dan segera menyambar tas, kaca mata hitam dan kunci mobilnya.

Zitao buru-buru keluar dari apartemennya dan menuju tempat parkir, dimana Sehun sedang menunggunya dengan wajah tertekuk. "Maaf, apa aku terlalu lama?" tanya Zitao di hadapan Sehun yang masih asik melipat tangannya dengan wajah muram.

"Tidak juga, karena aku selalu memiliki waktu ekstra dalam hal menunggumu," jawab Sehun sambil memutar bola matanya malas, tapi nyatanya jawaban itu mampu membuat Zitao tersenyum. Karena walaupun Sehun selalu menggunakan bahasa informal terhadapnya, tapi hal tersebut sama sekali tak mengurangi rasa hormat Sehun padanya, dan Zitao sangat tau akan hal tersebut.

"Ahh, terima kasih. Sehunku begitu pemaaf, tak salah jika Lu Han memilihmu sebagai kekasihnya," goda Zitao, membuat Sehun mulai menggerutu tak jelas.

Tak ingin memperpanjang keluhan Sehun dan membuat mereka semakin terlambat, Zitao langsung mengajak putranya itu untuk masuk ke dalam mobil dan segera mengendarai mobilnya menuju SM Highschool yang hari ini terlihat lebih ramai dari biasanya.

Sesampainya di SM Highschool, ternyata Zitao dan Sehun sudah ditunggu oleh Mrs. Lee, wali kelas Sehun. Selesai menyapa Zitao, yang dianggapnya kakak Sehun, Mrs. Lee meminta Sehun untuk segera menuju aula, karena upacara kelulusan akan segera dimulai dan Sehun sebagai perwakilan siswa yang akan memberikan kata sambutan sudah harus berada di sana saat itu juga. Sementara Zitao diminta mengikuti Mrs. Lee ke ruang guru karena ada beberapa hal yang harus dibicarakan.

Zitao sebenarnya sedikit was-was, karena ini pertama kalinya Mrs. Lee memintanya untuk berbicara empat mata tanpa Sehun. Dan ketika sampai di ruang guru, Mrs. Lee langsung mempersilakan Zitao untuk duduk dan berkata dengan nada santai, "anda pasti sangat bangga pada Sehun, nona Huang."

Zitao tersenyum mendengar perkataan Mrs. Lee, pikiran negatif yang dari tadi menari-nari di otaknya langsung pergi entah kemana. "Ya ampun, saya kira Mrs. Lee memanggil saya kemari karena Sehun membuat masalah,tapi ternyata... Saya memang selalu bangga pada Sehun, dia tak pernah membuat saya kecewa" kata Zitao lega.

Mrs. Lee terkekeh dan membalas, "Sehun memang sedikit jahil, tapi itu bukan masalah selama masih dalam batas wajar. Selain itu Sehun adalah siswa yang pintar, bahkan nilai Sehun selalu menjadi yang paling tinggi di sekolah. Dan sebenarnya saya meminta anda kemari untuk memberitahu anda kalau Sehun berhasil mendapatkan beasiswa di Amerika."

"A... Amerika?"

"Iya, Amerika! Apa Sehun belum memberitahu anda? Sehun mengajukan beasiswa pada salah satu universitas di Amerika, bahkan dia sudah lulus semua tesnya, hanya tinggal mengurus beberapa berkas dan Sehun bisa langsung pergi," tambah Mrs. Lee, "apa Sehun belum memberitahu anda? Ahh, mungkin Sehun ingin memberikan anda kejutan!"

Zitao tertawa hambar dan berkata, "mungkin seperti itu. Tapi sepertinya sudah tidak jadi kejutan lagi."

"Aduh, saya benar-benar minta maaf," sesal Mrs. Lee sambil membuka laci meja kerjanya dan menyerahkan sebuah surat pada Zitao, surat dari universitas di Amerika untuk Sehun.

Zitao menerima surat tersebut dengan perasaan campur aduk, ia begitu senang dan bangga, tapi di saat yang bersamaan ia juga merasa sedih, karena jika Sehun menerima beasiswa itu, berarti Sehun-nya akan pergi ke Amerika dan meninggalkan Zitao sendiri di Korea dalam waktu yang lumayan lama.

### Why Zitao Really Hates Kris Wu? ###

"Tadi malam, aku tidak bisa tidur dengan baik karena aku sangat gugup dan terlalu bersemangat untuk upacara kelulusan hari ini. Mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada semua guru dan teman-teman yang telah bersamaku untuk waktu yang lama, begitu menyedihkan, tapi memikirkan bahwa sekarang aku akan menjadi dewasa setelah lulus membuatku sangat senang dan bangga," pidato Sehun di atas podium, "terima kasih untuk tiga tahun tak terlupakan selama aku bersekolah disini. Aku sangat bahagia."

Setelah menyelesaikan pidatonya, Sehun turun dari podium dan disambut tepukan tangan dari seluruh hadirin di dalam aula. Tapi Sehun seolah mengabaikannya, karena matanya sibuk mencari seseorang yang seharusnya ada di dalam ruangan tersebut, ibunya. Sebenarnya tak sulit mencari Zitao, mengingat penampilannya yang agak berbeda dengan orang tua lainnya yang menggunakan dress, tapi tentu saja beda cerita jika orang yang dicari memag tak ada disana. Yakin ibunya tak ada di dalam aula, Sehun segera berjalan menuju tempat yang agak sepi dan menghubungi ponsel ibunya, namun sayang, Zitao sama sekali tak menjawab panggilan Sehun.

Upacara kelulusan sudah selesai, tapi Sehun masih belum menemukan ibunya. Di saat orang tua murid serta teman-teman Sehun yang lain sedang asyik mengobrol, membicarakan rencana masa depan mereka masing-masing, Sehun malah sibuk dengan ponselnya. Bahkan ketika beberapa temannya memberi selamat pada Sehun yang menjadi lulusan terbaik, Sehun hanya tersenyum seadanya dan kembali sibuk dengan ponselnya, ia masih terus berusaha menghubungi ibunya yang tiba-tiba menghilang.

Kehilangan ibunya selama beberapa jam sepertinya sudah membuat Sehun begitu kalut. Saking kalutnya, Sehun bahkan tak sadar jika Jongin sudah berdiri di belakang Sehun bersama Lu Han. "Hun!" panggil Jongin sambil menepuk pundak Sehun dengan keras.

Sehun terlonjak karena kaget, tapi sekaget-kagetnya Sehun, ia masih bisa memberi hadiah jitakan bagi Jongin yang sudah menepuk pundaknya. "Rasakan!" kata Sehun kesal.

"Ahh, sial! Kalau aku tidak ingat ada Zitao noona disini, aku pasti akan membalasmu," rutuk Jongin sambil mengusap kepalanya yang menjadi korban kepalan tangan Sehun, "Oya, ngomong-ngomong, Zitao noona mana, Hun?"

Sehun memutar bola matanya dan kembali berusaha menghubungi Zitao tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Jongin, namun usahanya lagi-lagi gagal. Tapi kali ini, Sehun bisa sedikit bernafas lega, karena ia melihat ibunya itu sedang berlari di tangga dekat aula menuju ke arahnya. Tunggu, berlari di atas tangga dengan high heels? Perempuan tua itu pasti bercanda! Pikir Sehun kejam, tapi nyatanya...

"Sehunnnnieeeee..." panggil Zitao tanpa mengurangi kecepatan larinya di tangga sekolah Sehun.

"YA! Huang Zitao! Jangan lari-lari di atas tangga, apa lagi dengan high heels seperti itu!" teriak Sehun membuat Jongin dan Lu Han terpaksa menutup kedua telinga mereka. Sementara sang pelaku hanya menunjukan cengiran lebar yang berhasil membuat Sehun naik pitam.

"Sudah aku bilang beberapa kali, lihat keadaan sekitar sebelum bertindak, umurmu sudah tidak muda lagi, jadi berhati-hatilah!" nasihat Sehun pada Zitao, ketika perempuan itu sudah tiba dihadapannya.

Zitao menggaruk belakang kepalanya canggung, dia jadi berpikir, sebenarnya yang orang tua itu siapa? Dirinya atau Sehun? Tapi Zitao tak mau ambil pusing dan malah berkata, "tidak apa-apa, begini-begini aku ini perempuan yang tangguh."

Sehun yang mendengarnya hanya menunjukan wajah datarnya dan membalas, "aku tau, tapi setidaknya jangan terlalu ceroboh. Kalau begini terus, aku jadi tidak tenang kalau harus meninggalkanmu lama-lama."

"Iya, maaf! Dan soal pergi meninggalkanku dalam waktu yang lama, sepertinya kamu harus menjelaskan maksudnya padaku."

"Itu... Itu... Aku..."

Zitao tersenyum melihat Sehunnya yang begitu gugup dan ia mengeluarkan surat dari tasnya sambil berseru dan menepuk bahu Sehun, "selamat! Sehunku akan pergi ke Amerika untuk kuliah!"

"Hah?" kaget Sehun dan langsung merebut surat itu dari Zitao dan membacanya bersama Jongin dan Lu Han.

Pekikan kagum langsung keluar dari bibir Jongin dan Lu Han, sedangkan Sehun sendiri malah menatap Zitao, perempuan yang amat dicintainya itu, dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

Sehun sangat tau ibunya, walaupun sejak umur Sehun yang kelima, ibunya sudah sangat mahir menyembunyikan tangisan di balik senyuman. Tapi Sehun dapat merasakan saat-saat dimana ibunya itu tersenyum, tapi jauh di dalam hatinya, ibunya pasti sedang menangis. Dan tanpa siapapun sadari, hal itu juga turut menyakiti Sehun.

"Baiklah, untuk merayakan keberhasilan Sehun yang mendapat beasiswa dan kelulusan kalian, aku akan mentraktir kalian makan pizza!" seru Zitao sambil mengamit lengan Jongin dan membawanya menuju parkiran tempat ia memarkirkan mobil miliknya, dan Jongin langsung merona karena mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari Zitao, sedangkan Sehun dan Lu Han mengikuti mereka berdua dari belakang.

Sehun masih diam sambil sesekali memandangi Zitao yang berada di depannya, membuat suasana diantaranya dan Lu Han menjadi sedikit canggung, setidaknya sampai Lu Han berinisiatif memulai percakapan. "Kita sudah lulus dan akan segera pergi ke Amerika, kamu tak berniat memberikan nomor ponsel 'noona'-mu pada Jongin?"

"Kamu bercanda?"

"Tidak juga, kan lumayan, Jongin bisa jadi bodyguard gratis yang menggantikanmu untuk menjaga 'noona'-mu dari mata-mata para pria kelaparan selama kamu ada di Amerika."

Sehun melirik ke sekitarnya dan tertawa, pesona ibunya ternyata juga bisa menarik pria yang memiliki usia hanya separuh dari usia ibunya. "Lebih baik aku mengeluarkan uang untuk menyewa bodyguard. Dari pada merekrut yang gratis dan berakhir dengan memiliki ayah tiri seperti Kim Jongin," kata Sehun bergidik ngeri.

Lu Han tertawa, "aku senang ketika kamu bilang akan menyewa bodyguard untuk ibumu, karena aku pikir kamu akan membatalkan keberangkatanmu ke Amerika."

"Sebenarnya jika dia memintaku untuk tidak pergi, maka aku tidak akan pergi. Tapi kenyataannya dia pasti akan tetap menyeretku, walaupun aku menolak untuk pergi."

Lu Han tersenyum, Lu Han begitu suka dengan cara Zitao membangun hubungannya dengan Sehun, meskipun terkadang Lu Han tak bisa mengerti jalan pikiran kedua orang itu, tapi yang Lu Han tau, Zitao dan Sehun adalah orang yang mencintai satu sama lain dengan tulus. "Ngomong-ngomong, aku jadi penasaran dengan reaksimu jika suatu hari nanti ibumu mengenalkan seseorang sebagai calon ayah tirimu."

Sehun menatap Lu Han dan menggedikan bahunya. "Entahlah, aku tak pernah memikirkannya, tapi jika dia merasa bahagia, maka aku akan mendukungnya" jawab Sehun sekenanya, "tapi aku harap, dia mencari pria yang lebih tinggi darinya."

Lu Han dan Sehun saling bertatapan dan langsung melihat Jongin yang lebih pendek beberapa centi dari Zitao lalu tertawa, "mari coret Kim Jongin dari daftar!"

### TBC ###

Terima kasih untuk para reader dan reviewer FF FF aku sebelumnya, maaf tidak bisa disebut satu persatu, tapi mungkin di chapter selanjutnya, aku akan berusaha membalas review teman teman yang sudah membaca.

Dan saya usahakan FF ini tidak terbengkalai seperti Forget Me Not. Jadi,

Review? Kritik dan Saran?

See you next time :**


	2. Chapter 2

Judul: Why Zitao Really Hates Kris Wu?

Tokoh: Huang Zitao, Wu Yifan / Kris Wu, Huang Sehun, Lu Han, Kim Jongin, Park Chanyeol

Kata Pengantar: 1. Terinspirasi dari novel I Hate Rich Men

2. Genderswitch

3. Typo is still alive

4. Selamat membaca

### Why Huang Zitao Really Hates Kris Wu? ###

Jangan ditanya seberapa senangnya seorang Kim Jongin hari ini, padahal ia hanya diajak makan pizza oleh Zitao dan itupun bukan berdua, tapi bersama Sehun dan Lu Han. Saking senangnya Jongin terus-terusan bergelayut di lengan Sehun sambil berkata, "Hun, kamu harus memberikan nomor ponsel noona-mu padaku!"

Sementara sang pemilik lengan, Sehun, hanya memutar bola matanya malas, karena tidak tau lagi cara paling ampuh untuk menjelaskan pada Jongin kalau Zitao bukan kakaknya tapi ibunya. Dan Sehun ogah punya ayah tiri yang dari segi usia, sebaya dengannya. Pernah sekali, Sehun berusaha menjelaskannya pada Jongin, tapi hasilnya? Jongin malah tertawa dan menganggap Sehun berbohong padanya. Membuat Sehun makin malas menjelaskan untuk kedua kalinya.

Lu Han yang berada di samping Sehun hanya terkekeh geli melihat kelakuan Jongin. Selepas Zitao pergi ke toilet, Jongin memang langsung bergelayut manja dan mulai memohon-mohon pada Sehun, hal yang sudah biasa Lu Han lihat. Tapi Lu Han bisa apa? Bukannya mereka sudah resmi mencoret nama Jongin dari daftar nama calon ayah tiri Sehun karena kurang tinggi? Jadi Lu Han hanya menepuk pundak Jongin untuk membesarkan hatinya. Lu Han tau, ini bukan sepenuhnya salah Jongin, tapi juga salah ibu kekasihnya yang terkadang menggoda Jongin. Sikap spontan Zitao saat bersama Jongin, seperti saat Zitao mengamit tangan Jongin di sekolah tadi, sering dianggap Jongin sebagai harapan untuk memiliki Zitao.

"Eh? Ada apa ini?" tanya Zitao yang baru kembali dari toilet dan langsung menatap aneh pada Jongin yang masih memohon dan bergelayut di lengan Sehun.

"Dia menggangguku," adu Sehun pada Zitao sambil menunjuk Jongin. Zitao sebenarnya lumayan bingung dengan kejadian di depannya, tapi seperti biasa, Zitao tak pernah mau ambil pusing dan malah menyentuh pipi Jongin dan berkata, "jangan menggangu Sehun, ok?"

Mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari Zitao, Jongin langsung mengangguk semangat dan kembali duduk ke kursinya dengan wajah merona, sedangkan Zitao juga kembali duduk di tempatnya dan memotong pizza dihadapannya.

Suasana diantara mereka berempatpun jadi agak aneh, sehingga Lu Han berinisiatif untuk mencairkan suasana, Lu Han memang seorang mood maker yang handal. "Ngomong-ngomong, kalian membawa apa saja untuk liburan perpisahan kelas?"

Tapi bukannya mendapat jawaban dari Sehun dan Jongin, Lu Han malah diberondong pertanyaan dari Zitao, "liburan kelas? Pergi kemana? Kapan berangkat? Berapa lama?"

"Besok pagi, mereka akan ke Jepang selama sepuluh hari," jawab Sehun singkat, padat dan jelas.

"Mereka? Kamu tidak ikut pergi?"

"Tentu saja tidak, memang kapan kamu memberiku uang untuk membayar biayanya?" tanya Sehun balik dan disambut jitakan dari sang ibu, "kalau kamu menyerahkan tagihannya padaku pasti aku akan bayar. Aku akan menghubungi Mrs. Lee, siapa tau dia masih bisa memberikan toleransi."

"Tidak perlu, jangan hamburkan uangmu untuk hal tidak penting seperti itu."

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan tiba-tiba jatuh miskin hanya karena membiayai liburan perpisahanmu ke Jepang," timpal Zitao dan membuat Sehun terpaksa merebut ponsel Zitao dari pemiliknya.

"Aku bilang tidak perlu ya tidak perlu," kata Sehun sambil berusaha untuk tetap menjaga suaranya agar tak terlalu menyakiti ibunya, "aku hanya tak mau berpisah terlalu lama darimu."

Zitao yang terlanjur kesal karena ponselnya direbut Sehun secara paksa, lalu bertanya pada Sehun, "kamu menolak berpisah sepuluh hari dariku padahal kamu akan pergi lebih lama dan lebih jauh setelahnya? Itu lucu!"

Perkataan Zitao barusan cukup menyindir Sehun, dan Sehun bisa melihat perubahan raut wajah Zitao yang begitu jelas. Ibunya memang benar, kenapa Sehun menolak pergi selama sepuluh hari ke Jepang? Sementara ia menerima untuk pergi selama tiga tahun ke Amerika? Sepuluh hari dan tiga tahun tentunya tak pernah sebanding. Dan ia masih bisa mengatakan kalau ia tak mau berpisah dari ibunya?

Melihat Sehun yang terdiam karena pertanyaannya membuat Zitao jadi agak bersalah. Bersekolah di Amerika adalah impian Sehun, tapi sekarang, Zitao malah nampak seperti seorang ibu egois yang tidak ingin anaknya maju. Akhirnya Zitao menghela nafas dan berkata, "maafkan aku, aku sedikit emosi barusan. Tidak apa-apa kalau kamu tidak ingin pergi, biayanya bisa kita gunakan untuk kebutuhanmu di Amerika nanti. Dan kalau tidak salah, aku punya voucher gratis liburan di resort ski dari rekan kerjaku. Bagaimana kalau kita kesana, liburan perpisahan bersamaku sebelum pergi ke Amerika?!"

Sehun hanya diam sambil menatap Zitao dengan aneh dan tak menimpali perkataan Zitao. "Noona, apa kamu punya voucher extra? Aku ingin ikut kalian saja," jawab Jongin dengan nada cerianya, membuat tatapan semua orang yang awalnya bertumpu pada Sehun, beralih kepadanya.

Dan Lu Han pun ikut memohon pada Zitao, "aku juga mau pergi ke resort ski. Aku juga boleh ikut kan?!"

"Ahh, kalian beruntung, karena rekan kerjaku memang memberi 4 voucher. Ini pasti akan jadi liburan tak terlupakan," balas Zitao semangat. Sedangkan Sehun, ia masih tak berkata apapun. Reaksi pertama yang dikeluarkan oleh Sehun adalah sebuah pelukan hangat untuk Zitao dan bisikan samar kata 'terima kasih, Ma'.

### Why Zitao Really Hates Kris Wu? ###

Lu Han sudah benar-benar tak sabar untuk pergi ke resort ski, tadi malam ia bahkan jadi susah tidur karena terlalu banyak memikirkannya. Memikirkan meluncur berdua bersama Sehun di atas lereng bersalju, bukankah itu romantis?! Dan untuk kali ini, Lu Han mungkin akan sedikit membantu Jongin untuk berdekatan dengan ibu kekasihnya itu.

Lu Han menuruni tangga rumahnya dengan tidak sabar, mereka berjanji akan berkumpul di Stasiun Besar Seoul dan berangkat bersama menuju Bearstown, resort ski tempat mereka akan menghabiskan tiga hari ke depan. Tapi alangkah terkejutnya Lu Han, ketika ia berbelok untuk menuju pintu depan, ia melihat paman Wu-nya sedang duduk di salah satu sofa ruang tamu sambil meminum kopi dari cangkir favoritnya.

"Paman Wu sudah pulang?" tanya Lu Han tak percaya, karena seharusnya pamannya ini baru pulang berbarengan dengan Lu Han yang akan pulang dari resort ski.

Paman Wu atau yang biasanya disapa Kris itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Lu Han. Ia tersenyum dan menjawab, "ya, kebetulan urusanku di Kanada sudah selesai. Kamu sudah siap untuk berangkat, aku kira penerbanganmu nanti siang?"

Lu Han tersenyum kikuk dan memutar otaknya dengan cepat. Jujur bukanlah pilihan yang baik untuk saat ini, pikir Lu Han, mengingat pamannya ini termasuk wali yang overprotectiv, apa lagi sejak kejadian empat tahun yang lalu. Jadi Lu Han memilih untuk berbohong dan membalas, "umm ya, penerbangannya diubah menjadi penerbangan pertama pagi ini, aku sendiri tidak tau kenapa, padahal aku juga masih mengantuk."

Kris mengernyit heran ketika melihat Lu Han yang tadinya terlihat segar dan bersemangat tiba-tiba menguap dihadapannya. "Kalau masih mengantuk tidurlah lagi, biar nanti pesawat pribadiku yang mengantarmu ke Jepang."

Mendengar jawaban dari pamannya yang sama sekali tak menolong, Lu Han terpaksa berbohong lagi, "ah, tidak usah, aku ikut penerbangan yang disediakan di sekolah saja. Aku pergi paman Wu!"

"Baiklah, jaga dirimu baik-baik!"

Lu Han melambaikan tangannya pada sang paman dan menutup pintu depan rumahnya, lalu menghela nafas lega dan segera bergegas menuju Stasiun Besar Seoul. Sedangkan di dalam ruang tamu, Kris sedang menelpon seseorang yang selama empat tahun ini mengawasi Lu Han secara diam-diam untuk menanyakan kebenaran perkataan Lu Han barusan. Dan betapa terkejutnya Kris ketika mengetahui kalau Lu Han berbohong padanya.

"Apa maksudmu dengan resort ski?" tanya Kris hampir berteriak ketika orang suruhannya memberikan informasi tentang rencana Lu Han bersama Sehun, yang menurut orang suruhan Kris adalah kekasih Lu Han.

"Cari informasi tentang anak bernama Sehun itu dan segera laporkan padaku," kata Kris sebelum menutup teleponnya dan memanggil Chanyeol, orang kepercayaannya. "Siapkan perjalanan selama tiga hari ke Bearstown sekarang!" perintah Kris, membuat Chanyeol yang merangkap menjadi sahabat Kris itu keheranan. Bukannya Bearstown adalah resort ski? Dan setau Chanyeol, sudah 18 tahun mereka tak pernah pergi ke resort ski, karena Kris yang sepertinya sangat menghindari tempat itu.

### Why Zitao Really Hates Kris Wu? ###

Zitao benar-benar merutuki nasibnya saat ini, bagaimana tidak? Saat akan pergi ia merasa begitu sehat dan bersemangat untuk meluncur di atas salju, tetapi ketika ia menginjakan kakinya di area ski, ia langsung merasa panas dingin dan mual. Ternyata traumanya terhadap area ski masih belum hilang, pikir Zitao pasrah. Jujur saja, kalau tau akan begini, Zitao tak akan pernah mengusulkan untuk berlibur di Bearstown dan memilih menghindarinya seperti 18 tahun belakangan.

"Ahh, sial!" pekik Zitao sambil menyembunyikan tubuhnya di balik selimut tebalnya. Dan tanpa sadar ia malah menangis setelahnya. Sebenarnya resort ski adalah tempat favorit Zitao saat remaja, ia bahkan masih ingat betapa senangnya ia saat orang tuanya memberikan hadiah liburan ke resort ski sebagai hadiah kelulusannya. Liburan yang pada akhirnya menjungkirbalikan dunia Zitao dalam waktu sekejap.

"Sial, kenapa aku mengingatnya lagi?!" bisik Zitao lebih pada dirinya sendiri.

Tokk tokk tokk.

Mendengar suara pintu kamarnya diketuk, Zitao segera keluar dari balik selimutnya dan bercermin sebentar. Mungkin itu Sehun atau Lu Han, pikir Zitao, dan ia tidak boleh terlihat sangat kacau seperti saat ini agar mereka tidak semakin khawatir, jadi ia perlu membenarkan sedikit penampilannya agar terlihat sedikit lebih rapi.

Tokk tokk tokk.

"Iya, sebentar!" seru Zitao sambil membuka pintu kamarnya. Dan Zitao sangat terkejut ketika tau bahwa yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya bukanlah Lu Han atau Sehun seperti pemikirannya. Melainkan seorang pria berpakaian hitam yang langsung menyergap Zitao dan membekap mulut serta hidungnya dengan sapu tangan. Zitao tentu saja berontak, walau akhirnya ia pingsan juga karena cairan obat bius yang telah disisipkan sebelumnya di dalam sapu tangan yang membekapnya.

Pria itu langsung membopong Zitao dan menutup pintu kamar di hadapannya sebelum pergi dari sana dan mengantarkan Zitao yang pingsan pada sang majikan yang sedang menunggunya di kamar lain di hotel ini.

Selang beberapa menit setelah orang asing itu pergi, Sehun datang untuk menengok Zitao. Bagaimanapun ia tak bisa tenang bermain ski jika ibunya sakit seperti saat ini kan?! Dan Sehun langsung khawatir ketika mendapati pintu kamar ibunya dan Lu Han tak terkunci, ditambah ibunya yang sudah hilang dari tempat tidurnya.

"Tao? Kamu dimana?" panggil Sehun sambil membuka pintu kamar mandi. Namun nihil, ibunya tak ada disana. Sehun lalu merogoh ponselnya dan berusaha menghubungi ibunya, tapi itu tak berhasil karena ponsel ibunya ada di dekat bantal tempat ibunya berbaring tadi.

"Argh!" teriak Sehun frustasi dan segera berlari keluar kamar untuk mencari ibunya.

Di tempat lain, si pria berbaju hitam sedang berusaha membangunkan Zitao dari pingsannya. Sampai seseorang yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi menegurnya, "ya! Apa yang sedang kamu lakukan?"

"Kris? Aku sedang berusaha membangunkannya, aku pikir aku terlalu banyak menggunakan obat bius pada sapu tangan yang aku gunakan untuk membekapnya," jawab Chanyeol si pria berbaju hitam pada Kris Wu, majikannya.

Kris mengangguk dan mendekati Chanyeol serta korban penculikannya yang masih pingsan. Dan Kris cukup terkejut ketika melihat sang korban penculikan, yang tak lain adalah Huang Zitao, adik kelasnya sewaktu SMA dan mantan kekasih Kris. Ini di luar dugaan Kris sebelumnya, dari jutaan Huang Zitao di muka bumi, kenapa Kris harus bertemu Huang Zitao yang ini?

"Chanyeol, kamu boleh pergi sekarang. Biar aku saja yang membangunkannya," kata Kris dengan tatapannya yang tak lepas dari Zitao, Chanyeol pun langsung menurut dan memberikan kapas serta collogne yang dari tadi ia gunakan untuk membangunkan Zitao.

Kris melanjutkan usaha Chanyeol untuk membangunkan Zitao yang pingsan dan sepertinya usaha Kris mulai menuai hasil, karena kelopak mata Zitao mulai bergerak tak nyaman dan membuka perlahan. Tapi mata itu langsung membulat ketika menyadari seseorang di depannya. "Ya Tuhan!" gumam Zitao sambil menarik tubuhnya menjauh dari Kris.

"Hai! Huang Zitao!" sapa Kris berusaha terdengar biasa saja.

"Wu... Wu Fan-ge?!"

"Ternyata kamu tidak berubah banyak, Taozi!" komentar Kris sambil memperhatikan Zitao yang saat ini sedang menggunakan celana jeans hitam dan sweater kebesaran berwarna hitam dengan motif garis dan bunga-bunga kecil berwarna putih.

Sedangkan Zitao, ia menatap Kris dengan tatapan benci yang membuat Kris tertawa canggung dan berkata, "kenapa kamu menatapku seperti itu? Aku bukan penjahat Taozi."

"Kamu mau apa?"

Melihat reaksi Zitao yang semakin ketakutan, Kris langsung saja mengeluarkan seringaian khas miliknya dan berkata tepat di depan muka Zitao, "aku mau adikmu, Huang Sehun! Karena adikmu sudah merebut tunanganku!"

"Itu tidak mungkin! Sehunku adalah pria yang baik dan manis. Sehun juga tidak mungkin suka pada perempuan tua seperti tunanganmu, lagi pula dia sudah punya pacar yang cantik bernama Lu Han!" bela Zitao karena tak suka anaknya dituduh seperti itu, namun terkadang kenyataan selalu membuat kita kecewa kan?! Dan kali ini kenyataan berhasil membuat Zitao kecewa.

"Lu Han adalah tunanganku."

"APA?!" Oh Tuhan, rasanya Zitao ingin pingsan lagi. Bagaimana bisa anaknya berebut seorang gadis dengan seorang Wu Yifan?

### T.B.C ###

Fallforhaehyuk: Terima kasih untuk review-nya =))

91: Terima kasih untuk review-nya. Syukur ya ada yang suka sama jenis hubungan yang dibangun Zitao dan Sehun, soalnya aku sempet ngira kalau hubungan kaya gitu jatohnya ga sopan Dan buat Kris, noh noh orangnya muncul!

baby ziren kts: Terima kasih untuk review-nya. Ok?! Keep writing!

meiwu: Terima kasih untuk review-nya. Oh, udah ada yang buat di FB ya? Itu bukan aku yang buat, cuma emang terinspirasi dari novel yang sama aja. Semoga ceritanya berbeda biar feel bacanya juga beda #berdoa

awlia: Terima kasih untuk review-nya =))

jettaome: Terima kasih untuk review-nya. Jongin udah dikasih tau kok, Jonginnya aja yang ngeyel #lah?!

: Terima kasih untuk review-nya. Semoga lanjutannya tidak mengecewakan.

abstyle zitao: Terima kasih untuk review-nya =))

zhe: Terima kasih review-nya. Iya, ini Metropop. Harusnya sih ke Bali tapi kalau di FF liburannya ke Bearstown aja yang deket ya. Hhe.

dewicloudsddangko: Terima kasih review-nya. Iya, jadi tua. Sebenernya aku juga agak ga rela membuat baby panda jadi mommy panda.

zakurafrezee: Terima kasih review-nya. Hidup HunTao!

TTy T.T: Terima kasih review-nya. Ga apa-apa kali ya, selama tante tantenya kece #nahloh

baixiangurls: Terima kasih review-nya. Yah, gimana dong? Tapi tetep lanjut baca ya?!

exindira: Terima kasih review-nya. Konfliknya masih coming soon!

tabifangirl: Terima kasih review-nya =))

Peach RH: Terima kasih review-nya =))

LOL: Terima kasih review-nya =))

Peachzt: Terima kasih review-nya =))

KissKris: Terima kasih review-nya. Kris udah kaya ngapain jadi bodyguard? Oh oh, bodyguard hatinya Zitao ya? xD

Heyitsmezifan: Terima kasih untuk review-nya. Awalnya aku juga mau bikin Kris jadi bapanya Sehun, tapi jadinya ga tau...

Jin Ki Tao: Terima kasih review-nya. Ya ampun, sebenernya ide soal mother complex itu bagus, cuma takutnya jadi kepanjangan. Aku belum terlalu ahli bikin long chapter. Hhe. makanya masalahnya lebih diperingkas. Semoga tidak mengecewakan ya =))

Ok?! Semua review sudah dibalas, dan kalau ada yang pertanyaanya belum terjawab. Mungkin pertanyaannya akan terjawab di Chapter berikutnya. Maaf kalau lanjutannya kurang seru, karena rencananya emang cuma jadi FF 4 chapter =))

Review? Kritik dan saran?

Aku tunggu~~

See you next time :**


	3. Chapter 3

Judul: Why Zitao Really Hates Kris Wu?

Tokoh: Huang Zitao, Wu Yifan / Kris Wu, Huang Sehun, Lu Han, Kim Jongin, Park Chanyeol

Kata Pengantar: 1. Terinspirasi dari novel I Hate Rich Men

2. Genderswitch

3. Typo is still alive

4. Selamat membaca

"Ternyata kamu tidak berubah banyak, Taozi!" komentar Kris sambil memperhatikan Zitao yang saat ini sedang menggunakan celana jeans hitam dan sweater kebesaran berwarna hitam dengan motif garis dan bunga-bunga kecil berwarna putih.

Sedangkan Zitao, ia menatap Kris dengan tatapan benci yang membuat Kris tertawa canggung dan berkata, "kenapa kamu menatapku seperti itu? Aku bukan penjahat Taozi."

"Kamu mau apa?"

Melihat reaksi Zitao yang semakin ketakutan, Kris langsung saja mengeluarkan seringaian khas miliknya dan berkata tepat di depan muka Zitao, "aku mau adikmu, Huang Sehun! Karena adikmu sudah merebut tunanganku!"

"Itu tidak mungkin! Sehunku adalah pria yang baik dan manis. Sehun juga tidak mungkin suka pada perempuan tua seperti tunanganmu, lagi pula dia sudah punya pacar yang cantik bernama Lu Han!" bela Zitao karena tak suka anaknya dituduh seperti itu, namun terkadang kenyataan selalu membuat kita kecewa kan?! Dan kali ini kenyataan berhasil membuat Zitao kecewa.

"Lu Han adalah tunanganku."

"APA?!" Oh Tuhan, rasanya Zitao ingin pingsan lagi. Bagaimana bisa anaknya berebut seorang gadis dengan seorang Wu Yifan?

### Why Huang Zitao Really Hates Kris Wu? ###

Zitao benar-benar tidak bisa tidur nyenyak malam ini, bukan karena Sehun yang memarahinya seperti anak kecil tadi sore, karena Zitao yang tiba-tiba menghilang tadi siang dan membuat Sehun, Lu Han dan Jongin kalang kabut. Tapi Zitao tak bisa tidur karena percakapan dengan Kris saat ia diculik oleh pria tinggi itu.

Kris meminta Zitao untuk mengawasi Sehun dan Lu Han, ah tidak, lebih tepatnya, Kris meminta Zitao untuk memisahkan anaknya dengan Lu Han, yang pria itu akui sebagai tunangannya.

Zitao bisa saja menolak keinginan Kris, tapi jika Zitao mengingat siapa Kris, maka itu adalah hal yang mustahil. Kris atau Wu Fan atau Wu Yifan adalah senior Zitao saat SMA, ia adalah pangeran sekolah yang memiliki banyak penggemar dan pengikut, permintaannya adalah perintah yang harus terkabul. Dan hal paling penting yang Zitao ingat, Kris adalah mantan pacar yang membuat hidup Zitao jadi seperti ini.

Jika diingat lagi, memang kejadian itu bukan sepenuhnya salah Kris. Dan walaupun kejadian itu berlangsung begitu cepat, sampai-sampai Zitao sendiri bingung jika seseorang meminta Zitao menceritakannya, tapi Zitao masih cukup ingat garis besar masa lalunya.

Zitao ingat, saat itu ia yang sedang berlibur untuk merayakan kelulusan, tak sengaja bertemu dengan teman-teman kuliah Kris di sebuah resort ski di China. Saat itu Zitao memang berlibur sendiri, sebelum pada malam harinya Kris menyusulnya ke resort ski tersebut.

Lalu di hari berikutnya, saat terjadi badai salju, ia dan Kris tak sengaja bertemu dengan teman-teman kuliah Kris lagi, karena mereka sama sama terjebak di sebuah pondok di atas lereng. Kris dan Zitao terlalu asyik bermain tadi, sehingga mereka terlambat untuk kembali ke hotel, begitupun dengan teman-teman kuliah Kris yang berjumlah 4 orang itu. Zitao memang tak kenal semuanya, ia hanya mengenal salah satunya yang bernama Liu. Namun Zitao berpikir, Kris selalu memiliki teman-teman yang baik, sehingga ia dan Kris tidak menaruh curiga ketika Liu memberikan minuman hangat yang ternyata sudah dicampur obat tidur.

Zitao tak ingat apa yang terjadi setelahnya, yang Zitao rasakan saat ia tersadar adalah rasa panas dari bagian bawah tubuhnya, Zitao diperkosa. Dan ketika itu Zitao hanya bisa berteriak dan menangis ketika satu persatu dari teman-teman kuliah Kris termasuk Liu mulai memasuki salah satu bagian tubuhnya yang sudah tak terbungkus sehelai benangpun. Dan yang paling membuat Zitao makin terluka adalah ketika ia melihat Kris, kekasihnya hanya duduk membeku di salah satu sudut pondok tersebut. Kris sama sekali tak berusaha menolong Zitao yang terus menatapnya dengan lelehan air mata yang tak berhenti keluar dari mata pandanya. Dan setelahnya Zitao tak tau lagi apa yang terjadi, ia langsung pingsan karena sudah tak kuat lagi menahan rasa sakit di selangkangan dan seluruh tubuhnya.

Esok paginya Zitao hanya mendapati dirinya sendirian, dengan pakaian yang sudah lengkap membungkus tubuhnya. Tapi tidak ada Kris di sana, pria tinggi itu hanya meninggalkan sebuah jaket yang Zitao gunakan sebagai pengganti selimut.

Dan pikiran baik Zitao tentang masa depannya langsung hancur seketika, ketika beberapa minggu kemudian Zitao tau bahwa ia akan memiliki seorang bayi. Zitao bingung benih siapa yang ada di rahimnya, mengingat ada empat orang pria yang memperkosanya saat itu. Kris yang diharapkan Zitao menemani di saat seperti itu pun tiba-tiba menghilang tanpa jejak.

Dan Zitao semakin bingung dan takut, ketika suatu hari orang tuanya memberikan dua pilihan sulit pada Zitao. Zitao harus memilih antara menggugurkan kandungannya atau pergi jauh dari Qingdao. Hal itu dilakukan orang tuanya karena mereka sudah tidak tahan dengan pergunjingan para tetangga yang tau jika putri kebanggaan mereka hamil tanpa suami.

Dan dengan tabungan seadanya, akhirnya Zitao memilih untuk meninggalkan China dan bertekad untuk memulai kehidupan barunya bersama dengan sang calon bayi di ibu kota Korea Selatan.

Hidup di Seoul ternyata tak semudah yang dibayangkan oleh Zitao, ia harus menulikan telinganya karena tetangga yang selalu menggosipkan Zitao di belakang. Tapi punya tetangga bermuka dua bukan masalah bagi Zitao, asalkan tidak diusir, Zitao sudah cukup bersyukur. Oleh karena itu Zitao tak pernah protes, justru dengan kemampuan Zitao dalam mendesain pakaian dan menjahit, Zitao membantu tetangganya untuk memenuhi kebutuhan sandang mereka tanpa meminta bayaran yang mahal.

Kehidupan Zitao mulai berubah saat Sehun berumur 3 tahun. Usaha menjahitnya berkembang sangat pesat, bahkan Zitao mampu membeli sebuah toko kecil di daerah Myeongdong, yang disulap Zitao menjadi sebuah butik, dimana Zitao mempekerjaan beberapa ibu tunggal di lingkungannya sebagai pegawainya.

Mulai saat itu kehidupan Zitao bisa dibilang sempurna, selain memiliki usaha yang mapan, Zitao juga memiliki Sehun yang pintar dan begitu menyayangi Zitao, keberadaan sang putra juga sudah mampu menutupi kebutuhan Zitao akan seorang pendamping. Sehingga Zitao tak pernah tau bagaimana rasanya pergi berkencan dengan seorang pria yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya setelah berpisah dengan Kris.

Lagi pula trauma pemerkosaan yang dialami Zitao, sempat membuat Zitao menjadi pribadi yang tertutup dan penuh misteri. Tapi semuanya mulai bisa diatasi oleh Zitao ketika Sehun masuk SD.

Tapi walaupun hal tersebut sudah bisa diatasi, Zitao tetap saja kesulitan mencari teman sebaya untuk berkencan. Penampilan Zitao yang tak sesuai umurnya, ditambah lagi dengan pendapat orang-orang yang menganggap Zitao sebagai kakak Sehun, mengakibatkan rata-rata pria yang mengajak Zitao kencan adalah 50% remaja seumuran Sehun dan 50% pria berumur 20-an.

Dan kesempurnaan hidup Zitao makin lengkap ketika Sehun mengenalkan Lu Han sebagai orang yang Sehun cintai kepada Zitao. Tapi sekarang, kenapa pelengkap kesempurnaan itu yang justru membawa bahaya bagi kehidupan sempurna Zitao dan Sehun? Kenapa Lu Han harus datang bersama sosok dari masa lalu Zitao yang telah banyak menorehkan goresan di hati Zitao?

### Why Zitao Really Hates Kris Wu? ###

"Kris, kamu mau mendengarkanku atau tidak?" tanya Chanyeol pada Kris yang sedang asyik melamun. Jangan berpikir Chanyeol tak sopan, walaupun Chanyeol memang bawahan Kris, tapi Kris melarang Chanyeol memanggilnya dengan embel-embel tuan kecuali dalam urusan kantor. Sehingga jangan aneh jika Chanyeol memanggil Kris layaknya teman bermain.

"Memang kamu sedang membicarakan apa?"

Chanyeol menatap Kris dengan tatapan tak percaya, jadi dari tadi Chanyeol hanya bermonolog ria? Kris benar-benar tak mendengarkannya!

"Kenapa?" tanya Kris dengan nada datar pada Chanyeol yang masih menatap Kris dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Sudahlah, Lupakan! Tapi Kris, apa yang membuatmu seperti ini? Kamu terlihat seperti gadis yang baru saja diperkosa dan dicampakan oleh kekasihnya," kata Chanyeol tak mempedulikan pertanyaan Kris dan malah ikut merebahkan diri bersama Kris di atas sebuah tempat tidur berukuran queen size.

Kris tadinya akan menendang Chanyeol keluar dari tempat tidurnya. Tapi perkataan Chanyeol barusan berhasil membuat Kris membatu, kalimat asal-asalan itu entah kenapa begitu menohok hati Kris.

Melihat Kris yang terdiam, Chanyeol segera menambahkan dengan tebakan lainnya, "tenang saja Kris, kamu kan bukan seorang gadis. Tidak usah khawatir seperti itu, kecuali kalau kamu pernah memperkosa seorang gadis dan mencampakannya. Hha!"

Tawa Chanyeol bergema di ruangan itu, dan Chanyeol sudah cukup siap menerima sumpalan bantal di mulutnya sebentar lagi. Tapi ternyata, Kris sama sekali tak bereaksi dengan tebakan Chanyeol, bahkan Kris tak menyangkal dan menggerutu seperti biasanya, ia malah bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan keluar dari kamar hotelnya menuju halaman belakang hotel, dimana terdapat sebuah kolam batu buatan dengan sebuah air terjun yang sepertinya cukup sepi untuk Kris merenung. Membuat Chanyeol yang ditinggalkan di kamar hotel hanya menatap Kris bingung.

Entah kenapa, Kris tak bisa menyangkal semua tebakan Chanyeol tadi, bukan karena yang dikatakan Chanyeol soal Kris yang memperkosa seorang gadis dan mencampakannya itu benar, namun karena Kris pernah melakukan kesalahan yang Kris pikir sama fatalnya dengan memperkosa seorang gadis. Kris membiarkan perempuan yang dicintainya diperkosa di depan matanya sendiri.

Dan jika mengingat hal itu, sekarang Kris mengerti arti tatapan benci dan takut yang bercampur di dalam bola mata sehitam mutiara milik Zitao tadi siang.

"ARGH! BODOH!" teriak Kris pada kolam batu di hadapannya.

"Kamu memang bodoh!" timpal seseorang di belakang Kris yang ternyata adalah Zitao yang sepertinya juga sedang merenung di tempat itu.

Kris menatap Zitao yang malam ini terlihat begitu manis dengan jaket tebal berwarna biru langit dan rambut panjang miliknya yang diikat tinggi tinggi, namun pandangan Zitao yang begitu kelam ketika menatap Kris mengaburkan semuanya.

"Apa?" tanya Zitao ketus sambil berjalan ke hadapan Kris yang masih sibuk menatapnya, namun sayang tanah yang diinjak Zitao sangat licin sehingga Zitao hampir saja terjatuh ke dalam kolam batu berisi air dingin andai Kris tak menahannya.

Selama beberapa detik posisi Kris dan Zitao terlihat seperti dua orang yang tengah berdansa. Dan Kris lah orang pertama yang merasa aneh dengan posisinya dan Zitao, jantung Kris terasa berdebar lebih cepat membuat Kris tidak nyaman. Apa lagi ketika potongan-potongan kejadian saat Zitao masih menjadi kekasih Kris mulai berputar diotaknya, Kris mulai merasa gelisah, dan tiba-tiba melepaskan tangannya yang melingkar pada pinggang Zitao, sehingga membuat Zitao tercebur kedalam kolam batu buatan dengan air terjun tersebut.

Byurrrr.

Zitao benar-benar tak percaya Kris akan melakukan hal seperti itu padanya. Zitao begitu marah dan kesal pada pria di depannya ini, sehingga saat Kris menyodorkan tangannya untuk membantu Zitao, ia memilih untuk mengabaikannya.

"Berikan tanganmu!" perintah Kris sambil terus menyodorkan tangannya.

Tapi Zitao hanya menatap Kris dengan geram dan bertanya dengan nada sindiran, "untuk apa? Supaya kamu bisa berpura-pura menolongku padahal setelahnya kamu akan menjatuhkanku seperti sampah?"

"Ya sudah kalau kamu, argh..."

Kris tak sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya, karena secara mengejutkan Kris juga ikut tercebur ke dalam kolam yang sama dengan Zitao setelah seseorang menendang Kris yang masih berjongkok di pinggir kolam. Zitao tentu saja ikut kaget dan ia semakin membelalak kaget ketika tau sang tersangka penendangan adalah Sehun.

"Noona, kamu baik-baik saja?" tanya Jongin yang ternyata datang bersama Sehun. Jongin segera mengulurkan tangannya pada Zitao dan membantu Zitao keluar dari kolam dingin itu. Sedangkan Sehun hanya menatap Kris dengan tajam tanpa berkata apapun padanya.

Sehun lalu menghampiri Zitao yang sudah ditolong Jongin, lalu membuka mantelnya dan memakaikannya pada Zitao yang kedinginan. Tak lupa Sehun memeluk ibunya dan membawa Zitao pergi dari sana, meninggalkan Kris yang masih terdiam di dalam kolam batu.

### Why Zitao Really Hates Kris Wu? ###

Seperti yang diduga Sehun sebelumnya, ibunya langsung demam karena kejadian semalam. Dan janjinya untuk bermain ski bersama Lu Han pun terpaksa dibatalkan. Sebenarnya Jongin sudah mengajukan diri sebagai penjaga Zitao selama Sehun bermain ski bersama Lu Han, tapi Sehun menolak dan justru menyuruh Jongin yang mengajak Lu Han bermain. Lu Han yang mendengar usul itu tentu saja menolak dan memilih ikut menjaga Zitao.

Saat menjelang sore, panas di tubuh Zitao baru mulai mereda, sehingga ketika Jongin mengajukan sebagai penjaga Zitao untuk kedua kalinya, Sehun terpaksa menyetujuinya. Tatapan memelas Jongin dan permintaan Lu Han akhirnya berhasil mengalahkan Sehun. Tapi mereka tidak jadi main ski, mereka hanya akan berjalan-jalan di sekitar hotel saja.

Sekitar jam 5 sore, Zitao baru terbangun dari tidurnya, dan ia hanya mendapati Jongin yang sedang asyik bermain dengan PSP disampingnya. "Noona, kamu sudah bangun?" tanya Jongin ceria sambil menyimpan PSP-nya di kursi yang tadi ia duduki.

Zitao mengangguk dan bertanya, "dimana Sehun dan Lu Han?"

Belum sempat Jongin menjawab, pintu kamar Zitao sudah lebih dulu diketuk oleh seseorang. Dan tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Zitao lebih dulu, Jongin bergegas membukakan pintu untuk sang tamu yang ternyata adalah Kris.

"Sedang apa anda disini?" tanya Jongin ketus pada Kris yang berdiri di hadapannya. Jongin sebenarnya tidak kenal Kris, tapi ia ingat bahwa Kris lah yang kemarin menceburkan Zitao sampai noona temannya itu demam seperti sekarang, makanya ia merasa harus bersikap ketus pada Kris.

"Bukan urusanmu, minggir kamu bocah," balas Kris sambil mendorong Jongin dan masuk ke dalam kamar Zitao tanpa permisi.

Kris memasuki kamar Zitao dan memandangi setiap sudutnya, ia tak menemukan siapapun kecuali Zitao yang sedang menatapnya dengan benci dan bocah yang tadi membukakan pintu untuknya. "Dimana Lu Han?" tanya Kris pada Jongin, mengabaikan tatapan menusuk dari Zitao.

"Mereka sedang berjalan-jalan di sekitar hotel," jawab Jongin jujur dan disambut mata melotot Kris yang menakutkan. "Apa kamu bilang? Bagaimana bisa kalian membiarkan mereka pergi berdua?" marah Kris pada Zitao dan Jongin yang tidak mengerti, apa salahnya Sehun jalan-jalan dengan pacarnya?

Setelah beberapa saat Kris meninggalkan Zitao dan Jongin, baru lah Zitao sadar apa yang dimaksud oleh Kris. Zitao menepuk dahinya dan segera bangkit dari tempat tidurnya.

"Noona, kamu mau kemana?" tanya Jongin sambil berusaha menghalangi Zitao yang sedang mencari cardigan miliknya yang berwarna merah dan biru seperti bendera inggris.

"Tentu saja mencari Sehun, kita harus segera menemukan Sehun dan Lu Han, bahkan kalau bisa lebih cepat dari orang yang tadi," balas Zitao cepat.

Dengan dibantu oleh Jongin, Zitao bermaksud mencari Sehun di sekitar hotel, namun baru saja mereka berdua mencapai lobi hotel, mereka sudah dicegat Kris yang mengatakan kalau Kris tak bisa menemukan Sehun dan Lu Han dimanapun. "Kalian yakin mereka tidak pergi bermain ski?" tanya Kris tak sabar.

"Itu tidak mungkin, dari tadi siang area ski sudah ditutup karena akan ada badai salju di puncak malam ini. Mereka tidak mungkin masuk. Ah, bagaimana jika kita kembali ke atas, mungkin Sehun dan Lu Han ada di kamarku," usul Jongin yang langsung disetujui Kris dan Zitao.

Jongin segera mengantarkan Kris dan Zitao ke kamar tempat ia dan Sehun berbagi kamar, dan Sehun memang ada di sana. Namun pemandangan Sehun yang sedang menindih dan mencium Lu Han tentu saja bukan sambutan yang diharapkan oleh Kris dan Zitao. "HUANG SEHUN!" pekik Zitao nyaring, melupakan tubuhnya yang masih sedikit demam.

Sehun dan Lu Han yang mendengar pekikan nyaring Zitao, segera melepaskan tautan bibir mereka dan membenarkan posisi mereka. Dan dengan emosi, Zitao menghampiri Sehun lalu menarik telinga Sehun, sampai-sampai Sehun meringis kesakitan.

"YA! Lepaskan!" pinta Sehun namun tak Zitao lepaskan, ia malah semakin menarik telinga Sehun dan berkata, "sebenarnya apa yang sedang kamu lakukan hah?"

"Aku hanya mencium Lu Han. Lepaskan!"

"Hanya mencium kamu bilang? Jika tidak aku hentikan mungkin saja kalian sudah melakukan lebih dari sekedar berciuman, " marah Zitao.

"Aku sudah dewasa, aku tau batasanku! Aku bilang lepaskan!" kata Sehun yang akhirnya berhasil melepaskan diri dari jeweran Zitao.

Zitao menatap Sehun tak percaya, yang entah diartikan Sehun sebagai apa, namun perkataan Sehun setelahnya membuat Zitao merasa gagal sebagai ibu untuk pertama kalinya, "dan jika memang aku terlanjur melakukannya bersama Lu Han barusan. Kamu tenang saja, aku akan..."

Plakk.

Zitao menampar Sehun dengan keras dan berteriak marah pada Sehun, "aku tak pernah mengajarimu untuk jadi lelaki berengsek seperti mereka!"

### T.B.C ###

zoldyk: Terima kasih review-nya =))

fallforhaehyuk: Terima kasih review-nya. Ya ampun, aku sampe nanya temen buat nyari kaya p*** #manusiakuper

zakurafrezee: Terima kasih review-nya =))

Guest: Terima kasih review-nya =)) Lanjut FF-nya

exindira: Terima kasih review-nya. Konfliknya udah keliatan belum? Hhe. Maaf kalau konfliknya kurang berasa. Aku akan belajar lagi =))

dewicloudsddangko: Terima kasih review-nya. Ternyata bukan Kris =((

awlia: Terima kasih review-nya. Ga ngaco kok, sebenernya itu rencana awalnya, tapi akhirnya malah jadi begini. Maaf kalau merasa kecewa.

harimau. lawas: Terima kasih review-nya. Sarannya diterima dengan baik! Aku akan belajar lagi!

Huang Mir: Terima kasih review-nya =))

dia. huang91: Terima kasih review-nya. Ternyata bukan Kris ayahnya, gimana atuh?!

zhe: Terima kasih review-nya. FF-nya emang ber-chapter tapi sebelum di-publish udah ditamatin duluan. Jadi tinggal revisi dikit dan bisa cepet dilanjut.

jettaome: Terima kasih review-nya. Ga apa-apa ngeyel juga, buat Jongin apa sih yang engga #Eh?!

Michelle kim: Terima kasih review-nya =))

Reezuu Kim: Terima kasih review-nya. Nah! Kejadian 18 tahun lalunya udah diceritain.

kyung. kyungie: Terima kasih review-nya. Sesama pemilik pemikiran aneh, boleh atuh berbagi pemikiran =))

Peachzt: Terima kasih review-nya. Dan semoga ceritanya makin gereget karena aku ngerasa kurang puas sama konflik KrisTao dan HunTao di FF ini T.T #maaf

orang: Terima kasih review-nya. Dan ternyata bukan Kris. Hhe =))

Peach RH: Terima kasih review-nya. Iya, cuma 4 chapter, soalnya aku masih belum sanggup bikin FF yang panjang =((

KissKris: Terima kasih review-nya. Emang sengaja dibuat beda, kan terinspirasi. Kalau copas langsung ga enak sama penulis aslinya dong. Tapi ternyata bukan Kris bapanya Sehun, gimana atuh?!

Jin Ki Tao: Terima kasih review-nya. Ide mother complex-nya coba ditampung dulu aja, siapa tau dapet ilham buat FF selanjutnya =))

Sabil: Terima kasih review-nya.

Heyitsmezifan: Terima kasih review-nya? Sudah jelas belum? Maaf kalau mengecewakan.

Sepertinya akan banyak yang kecewa dengan chapter ini, karena konflik KrisTao dan HunTao yang aku tulis kayanya kurang berasa. Tadinya aku emang mau bikin Sehun jadi anaknya Kris, jadi tebakan teman-teman soal alur ceritanya memang benar. Tapi setelah dipikir-pikir, aku memutuskan untuk memperingan dosa Kris sama Zitao, supaya Zitao bisa lebih cepat memaafkan Kris. Dan fokus ke masalahnya HunTao, tapi hasilnya jadi begini, aku memang harus belajar lebih keras lagi untuk mempertahankan dinamika ceritanya. Tapi terima kasih untuk teman-teman semua yang sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca FF-ku. Dan terakhir...

Review? Kritik dan saran?

See you next time :**


	4. Chapter 4

Judul: Why Zitao Really Hates Kris Wu?

Tokoh: Huang Zitao, Wu Yifan / Kris Wu, Huang Sehun, Lu Han, Kim Jongin, Park Chanyeol

Kata Pengantar: 1. Terinspirasi dari novel I Hate Rich Men

2. Genderswitch

3. Typo is still alive

4. Selamat membaca

Jongin segera mengantarkan Kris dan Zitao ke kamar tempat ia dan Sehun berbagi kamar, dan Sehun memang ada di sana. Namun pemandangan Sehun yang sedang menindih dan mencium Lu Han tentu saja bukan sambutan yang diharapkan oleh Kris dan Zitao. "HUANG SEHUN!" pekik Zitao nyaring, melupakan tubuhnya yang masih sedikit demam.

Sehun dan Lu Han yang mendengar pekikan nyaring Zitao, segera melepaskan tautan bibir mereka dan membenarkan posisi mereka. Dan dengan emosi, Zitao menghampiri Sehun lalu menarik telinga Sehun, sampai-sampai Sehun meringis kesakitan.

"YA! Lepaskan!" pinta Sehun namun tak Zitao lepaskan, ia malah semakin menarik telinga Sehun dan berkata, "sebenarnya apa yang sedang kamu lakukan hah?"

"Aku hanya mencium Lu Han. Lepaskan!"

"Hanya mencium kamu bilang? Jika tidak aku hentikan mungkin saja kalian sudah melakukan lebih dari sekedar berciuman, " marah Zitao.

"Aku sudah dewasa, aku tau batasanku! Aku bilang lepaskan!" kata Sehun yang akhirnya berhasil melepaskan diri dari jeweran Zitao.

Zitao menatap Sehun tak percaya, yang entah diartikan Sehun sebagai apa, namun perkataan Sehun setelahnya membuat Zitao merasa gagal sebagai ibu untuk pertama kalinya, "dan jika memang aku terlanjur melakukannya bersama Lu Han barusan. Kamu tenang saja, aku akan..."

Plakk.

Zitao menampar Sehun dengan keras dan berteriak marah pada Sehun, "aku tak pernah mengajarimu untuk jadi lelaki berengsek seperti mereka!"

### Why Zitao Really Hates Kris Wu? ###

"Kemasi barang-barangmu dan kita pulang ke Seoul sekarang juga!" perintah Kris sambil menyeret Lu Han kembali ke kamarnya.

"Aku tidak mau!" balas Lu Han sambil terus berontak agar Kris melepaskan cengkraman tangannya.

Mendengar penolakan Lu Han, Kris menghentikan langkahnya dan memutar tubuhnya agar bisa menatap Lu Han. "Kamu sudah berbohong padaku dan sekarang kamu berani melawanku. Sebenarnya apa yang kamu inginkan?"

"Aku hanya ingin paman Wu percaya padaku," jawab Lu Han tegas.

"Bagaimana bisa kamu memintaku percaya jika di saat bersamaan kamu sedang berbohong padaku? Kamu bilang kamu akan pergi ke Jepang, tapi nyatanya ini bukan Jepang, Lu Han!"

Kris melanjutkan, "aku hanya mengkhawatirkanmu, aku tidak mau kamu dimanfaatkan dan disakiti seperti empat tahun lalu."

"Tapi Sehun bukan mereka, Sehun baik dan dia benar-benar mencintaiku!"

"Kamu juga berkata seperti itu saat aku mengingatkanmu soal mereka empat tahun lalu," timpal Kris, membuat Lu Han tak bisa lagi menahan emosinya dan berteriak, "berhenti bersikap seolah kamu adalah ayahku! Aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri, tidak usah sok peduli padaku!"

Dan perkataan Lu Han berhasil membuat Kris kalah telak. Kris melepaskan cengkramannya dari tangan Lu Han dan mengusap wajahnya lelah, lalu pergi dari tempat itu. Meninggalkan Lu Han yang menangis sendirian karena mendengar ucapan terakhir Kris sebelum pergi, "kalau begitu, silakan pergi dari hidupku!"

Kris tak percaya kalimat itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya, sahabatnya yang sudah meninggal pasti sekarang sangat kecewa pada Kris karena memperlakukan Lu Han, anaknya, dengan begitu buruk. Tapi Kris masih merasa ia tak sepenuhnya bersalah, salahkan saja emosinya yang langsung terpancing karena apa yang ia lihat di kamar Sehun dan juga perkataan Lu Han barusan. Ia tak mau mengulang kesalahan yang sama seperti waktu itu.

Kris baru saja akan kembali ke kamarnya, ketika ia melihat Zitao yang nampak kacau berjalan menuju kolam batu di belakang hotel. Melupakan tujuan awalnya, Kris memutuskan untuk membuntuti Zitao yang berjalan ke arah kolam batu yang memiliki air terjun di dalamnya itu.

Zitao terlihat tertekan dan butuh teman bicara, sehingga Kris mendekati Zitao yang sedang menangis dan menyampirkan jaket tebal miliknya di atas tubuh Zitao yang sedang merunduk. "Wu Fan-ge?!" kata Zitao tak percaya ketika melihat Kris yang sedang berdiri di sampingnya.

Kris tak berkata apapun untuk membalas pertanyaan Zitao. Kris pikir Zitao belum puas menangis dan belum siap menceritakan masalahnya, sehingga ia hanya diam.

Merasa tidak ada respon dari Kris, Zitao mulai melanjutkan tangisannya. Dan setelah merasa sedikit lega, Zitao bangkit dan mengembalikan jaket tebal Kris lalu mulai beranjak pergi. "Kamu mau kemana?" tanya Kris ketika melihat Zitao yang akan kembali ke dalam hotel.

"Aku sudah puas menangis, jadi aku akan kembali ke kamarku," jawab Zitao seadanya.

Kris berjalan menghampiri Zitao dan menarik tangan Zitao lembut, "kamu memang sudah puas menangis namun belum merasa lega. Jadi ikutlah ke kamarku sebentar!"

"Tapi..."

"Aku tidak akan melakukan apapun padamu, kita hanya akan mengobrol seperti teman lama," timpal Kris cepat, karena ia sepertinya tau apa yang membuat Zitao khawatir. Zitao mengangguk dan memilih menurut saja, lagi pula Kris benar, ia masih belum siap bertemu dengan Lu Han.

Ketika sampai di kamarnya, Kris langsung mempersilakan Zitao duduk di kursi, sementara Kris duduk di atas tempat tidur yang berhadapan langsung dengan kursi yang diduduki oleh Zitao. "Sebelumnya, terima kasih, Wu Fan-ge!" kata Zitao tulus dan membuat Kris balas tersenyum.

"Bukan masalah besar!" balas Kris santai, "dan jika tak keberatan, kamu sudah boleh memulai ceritamu sekarang! Aku tau kamu butuh teman bicara."

Zitao menatap Kris sebentar lalu berkata, "aku berdebat dengan Sehun dan Sehun sepertinya sangat marah padaku. Ini pertama kalinya aku merasa sangat kecewa pada Sehun, jadinya aku begitu emosional sampai sampai aku menamparnya."

Zitao mengusap air matanya yang kembali mengalir dan melanjutkan, "tapi sepertinya di sini bukan hanya aku saja yang merasa sakit hati melihat kejadian tadi. Lu Han bagaimana?"

"Aku juga bertengkar dengan Lu Han dan ia juga marah padaku. Dan sekedar informasi, walaupun aku tidak menangis, aku juga tetap merasa sedih," timpal Kris dengan tatapan sendu mengingat perdebatannya dengan Lu Han tadi.

"Aku turut sedih, walaupun sisi jahatku ingin sekali mengucap syukur."

Kris tidak mengerti dengan reaksi Zitao yang seakan senang dengan pertengkarannya dengan Lu Han, apa jangan-jangan Zitao masih mencintainya dan ingin kembali padanya, pikir Kris. "Maksudmu apa?"

"Jika Lu Han marah pada Wu Fan-ge dan tidak mau memaafkan gege, mungkin Lu Han akan membatalkan pertunangannya dengan Wu Fan-ge. Dengan begitu aku masih memiliki kesempatan untuk mengambil Lu Han sebagai istri Sehun. Mungkin Sehun mau memaafkanku karena hal itu," jawab Zitao polos membuat Kris mengerutkan dahinya, sebelum akhirnya tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat ekspresi serius Zitao dan mengingat pemikiran Kris sebelumnya. Terima kasih untuk kepolosan Zitao yang membuat Kris sedikit melupakan kegalauannya karena bertengkar dengan Lu Han tadi, "apa ini artinya kamu menolak permintaanku untuk menjauhkan Sehun dari Lu Han, Taozi?"

Zitao menganggukan kepalanya dan Kris semakin kencang tertawa. Kris sampai menangis karena tertawa, membuat Zitao kesal dan hampir melemparkan kursi yang ia duduki kepada Kris. "Sebenarnya, Lu Han bukan tunanganku," kata Kris membuat Zitao membulatkan matanya dan bertanya dengan keras, "APA? KENAPA?"

"Sebenarnya Lu Han adalah anak waliku, lebih tepatnya dia anak sahabat baikku yang meninggal karena kecelakaan pesawat lima tahun lalu," jawab Kris, "lagi pula kamu percaya saja, aku tidak mungkin suka pada gadis yang usianya baru setengah dari usiaku."

"Lalu kenapa Wu Fan-ge ingin sekali memisahkan Sehun dan Lu Han?"

Kris memikirkan jawaban yang pas untuk Zitao, bagaimanapun Zitao adalah keluarga Sehun kan, jadi ia harus menjaga perasaannya. "Itu sebenarnya yang membuat Lu Han marah padaku, aku menuduh Sehun hanya mau memanfaatkan Lu Han saja. Ditambah melihat kejadian tadi, membuatku semakin yakin kalau Sehun bukan anak baik-baik."

Zitao baru saja akan membela Sehun ketika Kris memberinya isyarat bahwa ia tidak mau ceritanya dipotong dan Zitao pun terpaksa menelan kembali pembelaannya.

"Aku tau, aku salah. Mungkin itu akibat sikapku yang terlalu overprotectiv pada Lu Han setelah Lu Han lulus SMP. Tapi aku melakukan itu karena aku menyayanginya seperti anakku sendiri. Aku tidak mau Lu Han dimanfaatkan oleh teman dan pacarnya seperti saat ia SMP," lanjut Kris dan membuat Zitao mengangguk mengerti.

"Kamu sepertinya sudah merasa lebih baik dari tadi, Taozi," kata Wu Fan berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan, ia merasa ada masalah lain yang harus ia selesaikan dengan Zitao, selain mengakui bahwa ia bukan tunangan Lu Han.

Zitao mengangguk lagi untuk mengiyakan, "Wu Fan-ge kan tau, ketika aku marah dan sedih, aku hanya perlu menyendiri sejenak dan berbicara dengan seseorang tentang masalahku. Setelah merasa tenang dan lega, baru aku bisa berpikir jernih untuk memikirkan tindakanku selanjutnya."

"Oya, sebenarnya aku juga mau mengakui sesuatu," kata Zitao ketika ia mengingat sesuatu yang memang harus ia luruskan, "Sehun bukan adikku, tapi dia adalah anakku!"

"APA?" teriak Kris dengan ekspresi yang berlebihan, "maaf, ekspresiku jelek sekali, maaf!"

Zitao mengerucutkan bibirnya dan berkata, "aku benci sekali ekspresi terkejutmu, Wu Fan-ge!"

"Tidak masalah, aku tau kamu sudah membenciku sejak lama."

"Baguslah kalau Wu Fan-ge sudah tau. Tapi sebagai ibu dari Sehun, aku mewakilinya untuk meminta maaf padamu atas kejadian tadi."

"Hemm," gumam Kris sambil nengangguk singkat.

Setelahnya tidak ada lagi percakapan antara Kris dan Zitao karena Kris malah sibuk melamun memikirkan sesuatu. Kris pikir, jika Sehun adalah anak Zitao dan ia seumuran dengan Lu Han, maka kemungkinan besar Sehun adalah anak dari salah satu pria yang memperkosa Zitao 18 tahun yang lalu.

Kris akhirnya kembali menatap Zitao yang sekarang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh. "Wu Fan-ge baik-baik saja?" tanya Zitao keheranan.

Namun Kris tak menjawab pertanyaan Zitao, karena beberapa detik setelah Zitao bertanya, Kris langsung memeluk Zitao dengan erat. Zitao tak mengerti apa alasan Kris memeluknya? Apa lagi, Kris memeluknya sambil menggumamkan banyak kata maaf, bahkan menangis.

Setelah selama beberapa saat mencoba mencerna maksud pelukan Kris, akhirnya Zitao mengerti arti pelukan Kris, pelukan yang membuat Zitao serasa ditarik ke masa lalu. Entah kenapa, keinginan Zitao untuk menangis seperti anak kecil dan meluapkan semua rasa di hatinya pada Kris atau yang lebih sering ia panggil Wu Fan-ge itu kembali muncul, padahal sudah 18 tahun Zitao mengubur keinginanya tersebut.

Dan akhirnya Zitao pun menyerah, ia akhirnya ikut menangis bersama Kris dan merengek seperti anak kecil seperti keinginannya. "Wu Fan-ge. Wu Fan-ge, kenapa kamu meninggalkanku?" tanya Zitao pelan, "saat itu aku tidak tau harus bagaimana, kenapa Wu Fan-ge meninggalkanku?"

Inilah kesalahan Kris yang sesungguhnya pada Zitao. 18 tahun lalu, Kris terlalu sibuk membalaskan dendamnya pada Liu dan teman-temannya, sehingga ia abai pada Zitao yang lebih membutuhkannya. Saat itu dipikiran Kris hanya satu, ia harus menghancurkan mereka yang sudah menghancurkan hidupnya karena telah memperkosa kekasihnya di depan matanya sendiri. Jadi jangan pikir, Kris tak melakukan apapun saat itu.

Walaupun Kris akui saat Zitao diperkosa ia tak melakukan apapun. Tapi jangan terburu-buru menyalahkan Kris, karena saat itu Kris memang benar-benar tak bisa menolong Zitao, karena sebelum Kris sadar dari efek obat tidurnya, Liu ternyata menyuntikan cairan sedatif yang membuat tubuh Kris lumpuh untuk sementara waktu. Membuatnya hanya bisa diam membeku melihat hidup orang yang dicintainya hancur begitu saja.

Kris pikir, mungkin Zitao bisa mengerti alasan mengapa Kris tak menolongnya saat pemerkosaan itu terjadi. Namun Zitao pasti tak akan memaafkan Kris yang meninggalkannya setelah itu. Karena Kris tau, Zitao benci sikap Kris yang seolah menolongnya, namun nyatanya Kris juga lah yang menjatuhkan dan menghancurkannya.

Karena itu saat Zitao diusir oleh orang tuanya, Zitao tak meminta pertolongan darinya, tapi justru memilih untuk berlari jauh dari Kris. Bahkan Zitao tak meninggalkan jejak untuk Kris mengejarnya. Tapi sekarang, Zitao berada dalam pelukannya, apa ini arti dari datangnya kesempatan kedua untuk Kris?

Tangisan Zitao sudah tak terdengar lagi, sekarang ia sudah tertidur karena terlalu lelah menangis. Namun Kris percaya, semua akan indah pada waktunya, jadi Zitao pasti akan bahagia setelah masalah ini berlalu. Dengan lembut Kris membenarkan letak selimut Zitao dan mengecup kening Zitao sambil berkata, "selamat malam, Taozi!"

### Why Zitao Really Hates Kris Wu? ###

Keesokan paginya, Zitao terbangun sendirian di kamar hotel milik Kris, karena Kris yang seharusnya tidur di kursi sudah menghilang dari tempatnya. Ini seperti de javu, pikir Zitao, Kris meninggalkannya lagi seperti waktu itu.

Namun saat Zitao hendak turun dari atas tempat tidur, ia menginjak sesuatu yang terasa tak seperti lantai, sesuatu itu begitu empuk dan lembut seperti selimut, tapi anehnya sesuatu yang diinjak Zitao itu bisa berteriak. Dan ketika Zitao melihat ke bawah, "Wu Fan-ge!"

"Ya ampun, Taozi, jangan teriak dan berhenti menginjak perutku!" balas Kris sambil mengeratkan balutan selimut tebal yang ia ambil paksa dari Chanyeol yang tadinya ingin menumpang tidur di kamar Kris tadi malam.

"Maaf!" timpal Zitao yang langsung turun dari sisi lain tempat tidurnya dan berjongkok di dekat Kris, lalu menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya, agar Kris cepat bangun.

Karena merasa Zitao tak akan menyerah, Kris pun tiba-tiba bangkit dari tidurnya, dan membuat Zitao terkejut, sehingga Zitao menabrak kursi di belakangnya.

"Ya ampun!" pekik Zitao heboh dan membuat Wu Fan benar-benar terbangun dan langsung bertanya, "are you okay?"

"Ini sakit! Tapi, ahh, sudahlah, tidak apa-apa! Kalau Wu Fan-ge mau tidur lagi naiklah ke atas, aku mau kembali ke kamarku!"

"Mau pergi sekarang?"

Zitao mengangguk, lalu bertanya, "kenapa? Wu Fan-ge masih mau aku temani?"

"Sebenarnya mau, tapi sebaiknya kamu selesaikan dulu masalahmu dengan Sehun!"

"Wu Fan-ge juga harus menyelesaikan masalah gege dengan Lu Han!"

"Hemm, segera," gumam Kris pelan.

Setelah berpamitan, Zitao pun meninggalkan kamar Kris dan kembali ke kamarnya, dan saat ia membuka pintu kamarnya bersama Lu Han, ia langsung disambut Sehun yang memeluknya sambil menangis. "Mama! Maafkan aku!" kata Sehun lirih.

Zitao sebenarnya kaget, namun melihat Sehun yang sepertinya sudah kembali menjadi Sehun yang biasanya membuat Zitao lega. Zitao pun tersenyum dan menepuk pundak Sehun, lalu berkata, "jangan menangis! Sehunku yang kuat tidak boleh cengeng seperti ini."

Mendengar Zitao yang berkata demikian, Sehun malah menangis semakin kencang, membuat Jongin dan Lu Han yang tertidur di ruangan yang sama langsung terbangun. "Kamu kenapa, Hun? Ya ampun, noona!" pekik Jongin heboh ketika melihat Zitao.

Sedangkan Lu Han, ia hanya menatap Zitao sambil menangis, membuat Zitao terpaksa melepaskan pelukan Sehun dan beralih memeluk Lu Han. "Maaf! Maafkan aku, bibi!"

"Jangan menangis! Aku marah bukan karena aku benci pada kalian, aku hanya tidak mau kalian berdua berakhir seperti aku. Kita lupakan saja masalah kemarin, ok?" tawar Zitao dan dibalas Lu Han dengan anggukan kepala.

"Lihat! Gara-gara aku kalian jadi layu begini!" komentar Zitao ketika melihat mata ketiga remaja di depannya jadi memiliki kantung mata seperti dirinya, "uhh, aku jadi merasa bersalah! Padahal harusnya kalian bisa tidur nyenyak tadi malam."

"Bagaimana aku bisa tidur nyenyak, jika kamu menghilang secara tiba-tiba seperti kemarin," gerutu Sehun pada ibunya, "jika kamu marah padaku, kamu boleh memukulku, menjewerku atau memakiku berengsek seperti kemarin, tapi jangan pergi tanpa pamit!"

"Baik!" balas Zitao sambil mengelus pipi Sehun yang kemarin ia tampar, "apa ini masih sakit?"

Sehun menggeleng," tidak, karena aku memang pantas mendapatkannya. Lagi pula hatimu pasti lebih sakit dari pada pipiku ini."

"Aku tidak apa-apa! Tapi jangan kamu lakukan lagi, aku tidak mau kamu menghancurkan masa depanmu."

"Iya, aku mengerti, mama!" kata Sehun sambil memeluk Zitao erat.

"Tunggu! Mama? Siapa yang dipanggil mama oleh Sehun?" tanya Jongin tiba-tiba.

Zitao melepaskan pelukannya pada Sehun dan merangkul putranya tersebut, "tentu saja aku."

"Jadi yang Sehun bilang soal noona yang adalah eomma-nya itu serius?"

"Kamu pikir aku bercanda?"

"Aku kira itu hanya akal-akalanmu saja supaya aku tidak dekat-dekat dengan Zitao noona?!"

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas, lalu berkata dengan nada menggoda, "sekarang kamu sudah tau kenyataannya kan?! Masih mau mendekati ibuku?"

Jongin baru saja akan menarik tangan Zitao dari pelukan Sehun dan memulai pembelaannya, ketika suara pintu terbuka dan suara Kris menginterupsinya, "jangan sentuh tangan Taozi!"

"Paman Wu?" / "Wu Fan-ge?" panggil Lu Han dan Zitao bersamaan pada Kris yang tiba-tiba masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu. Sepertinya penyakit Kris yang suka bertingkah seenaknya belum hilang juga.

"Tadinya aku kemari untuk menyelesaikan masalahku dengan Lu Han, tapi ternyata ada hal lain yang harus aku selesaikan terlebih dahulu," kata Kris sambil menjentikan jarinya tanda memanggil Chanyeol. Dan yang Kris maksud hal lain yang harus ia selesaikan itu adalah mengeluarkan Jongin dari ruangan itu dengan cara sama yang membuat Kris bisa bertemu Zitao dua hari yang lalu, menyuruh Chanyeol menculiknya.

### Why Zitao Really Hates Kris Wu? ###

Tiga bulan kemudian...

Sehun sudah berangkat ke Amerika sejak satu minggu yang lalu, dan hal itu berhasil membuat Zitao jadi tidak semangat semingguan ini. Pekerjaan baru Zitao yang hampir selalu ia lakukan adalah merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja kerja sambil mengetukan jemarinya dia atas layar ponselnya, menunggu Sehun meneleponnya.

"Masih belum menelepon juga?" tanya Kris yang sejak pulang dari resort ski, jadi sering mampir ke butik milik Zitao di Myeongdong.

"Belum, ngomong-ngomong Wu Fan-ge tidak pergi kerja?"

"Tidak, aku bosan melihat Chanyeol di kantor," jawab Kris yang sedang asyik memperhatikan hasil desain milik Zitao yang sengaja digantung di ruangan mini milik Zitao ini.

"Begitu ya?" balas Zitao dengan nada lesu sambil kembali ke kegiatan sebelumnya, mengetuk-ngetuk layar ponselnya.

Drrttttdrrrrttt...

"Akhirnya~~" pekik Zitao lega dengan wajah cerah ketika akhirnya ponsel putih Zitao bergetar pelan dan menampilkan nama Sehun di layarnya.

"Sehunaaaaaa!" panggil Zitao manja karena ternyata Sehun tak hanya meneleponnya, namun melakukan video call padanya.

Dan kali ini, Sehun tak melakukan video call sendirian, tapi bersama Lu Han yang berada di sampingnya. "Selamat malam, bibi Huang!" sapa Lu Han hangat.

"Selamat malam apanya? Di Seoul bahkan belum tengah hari," gerutu Zitao kesal karena Lu Han mengingatkannya pada perbedaan waktu antara Seoul dan Washington yang cukup banyak. Entah kenapa, setiap Zitao ingat seberapa jauh jaraknya dengan Sehun sekarang, ia selalu ingin menangis.

"Jangan menangis! Aku tidak ada di sana untuk memelukmu! Jangan membuatku merasa menyesal karena berada di sini."

"Maafkan aku! Tapi kamu juga jangan bicara seperti itu. Kamu tidak lihat wajah Lu Han yang langsung sedih karena perkataanmu barusan?!" balas Zitao yang langsung ditimpali oleh Lu Han, "tidak apa-apa, bibi! Sehun memang begitu, dia terlalu khawatir padamu."

"Lu Han benar. Karena itu aku bermaksud membayar seorang bodyguard untuk menjagamu selama aku pergi," kata Sehun yang langsung ditimpali Kris yang tiba-tiba ikut masuk dalam video call mereka, "kamu tidak butuh bodyguard untuk menjaga ibumu, tapi babysitter!"

"Apa?" tanya Zitao kesal, sedangkan Sehun dan Lu Han tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Tapi pertanyaannya sekarang adalah, memang ada babysitter yang mau menjaga bayi sebesar dia? Kalau kamu kenal orang itu, tolong kenalkan padaku!" kata Sehun sambil tertawa, tak mempedulikan wajah Zitao yang sudah tertekuk kesal.

"Sebenarnya sekarang ini, aku sedang tidak terlalu sibuk, jadi aku menawarkan diriku sendiri, bagaimana?" balas Kris cepat.

"Baiklah, kirimkan saja surat lamarannya padaku, biar aku lihat, apa kamu memenuhi kualifikasi atau tidak," goda Sehun pada mantan kekasih ibunya tersebut.

"Soal itu, jujur saja aku tidak tau caranya membuat surat lamaran kerja, jadi biarkan aku melamarnya dengan cara lain," kata Kris, "nah Taozi, coba angkat tangan kirimu!"

Tanpa curiga Zitao mengangkat tangan kirinya, Zitao pikir Kris ingin melakukan highfive dengan dirinya. Namun Zitao salah, karena sepertinya jempol dan jari telunjuk Kris mengapit sebuah benda yang beberapa saat kemudian sudah melingkari jari manis Zitao.

"OMO!" pekik Lu Han heboh ketika sadar walinya itu melamar Zitao dengan sebuah cincin emas putih yang sudah turun temurun di keluarga Wu.

"Sehunaaaa!" panggil Zitao pada Sehun sambil memperlihatkan jari manisnya, "aku harus bagaimana?"

Kris memutar bolanya malas dan berkata, "kamu tak harus menanyakannya pada Sehun kan?! Cukup mengatakan iya apa susahnya?! Kita harus menikah jauh lebih dulu dari Sehun dan Lu Han! Kamu mau punya anak yang seumuran dengan cucumu nanti?"

Sehun yang dari tadi diam akhirnya ikut berkomentar juga, "jadi selama ini, selain Jongin, kamu juga menganggapku saingan, walaupun dalam konteks berbeda?"

"Yaa, begitulah."

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas, namun dia malah mengatakan hal yang berhasil membuat Kris melocat kegirangan, "sepertinya mulai dari hari ini kita akan kurang tidur, Lu. Bukannya menyiapkan pesta pernikahan sangat merepotkan?"

Lu Han mengangguk membenarkan sambil tersenyum gembira. "Baiklah, kita akhiri saja video call-nya, sepertinya calon suamimu ingin bicara empat mata denganmu. Bye!" tutup Sehun sambil melambaikan tangannya bersama Lu Han.

Setelah video call itu berakhir, Kris segera menghentikan lompatannya dan menatap Zitao dengan tatapan meminta jawaban, "bagaimana? Jawabannya pasti 'iya' kan?!" tanya Kris yang ternyata dibalas Zitao dengan anggukan kepala, membuat Kris makin bahagia.

Kris baru saja akan memeluk Zitao ketika secara bersamaan Jongin membuka pintu ruang kerja mini milik Zitao. "Heh? Ternyata paman belum lelah juga menggoda noona-ku?" tanya Jongin sengit kepada saingannya untuk mendapatkan Zitao, Kris.

Untuk pertama kalinya Kris tak membalas ucapan Jongin dengan ketus, ia malah mendekati Jongin sambil tersenyum dengan tangan kanan mengangkat ke atas. "Karena aku sedang senang, aku tidak mau bertengkar denganmu, ayo highfive denganku!"

"Hah? Dasar paman aneh! Tapi tunggu, paman senang kenapa?" tanya Jongin sambil mengangkat tangannya untuk ber-highfive dengan Kris.

"Aku sudah melamar Zitao dan kami akan segera menikah! Highfive!" jawab Kris sambil menepukan telapak tangannya pada milik Jongin. Dan membuat Jongin langsung menatap Zitao yang sedang menunjukan cengiran canggung dan tangan kirinya, dimana cincin dari Kris sudah melingkar di sana.

Jongin lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada telapak tangannya yang tadi ber-highfive dengan Kris. Ternyata highfive barusan adalah tanda bahwa Jongin harus menerima pahitnya patah hati. Jongin butuh eomma-nya sekarang, sehingga tanpa pamit, Jongin langsung berlari keluar dari ruangan Zitao sambil berteriak, "EOMMA!"

### END ###

Christal Alice: Terima kasih review-nya =))

fallforhaehyuk: Terima kasih review-nya. Mari lempar Kris! Dan FF-nya sudah di-update dan tamat.

Peachzt: Terima kasih review-nya. Aku juga sebenernya ga tega, tapi ini demi kepentingan cerita.

zoldyk: Terima kasih review-nya. And I really love your review. Hhe.

Nia: Terima kasih review-nya. Dan salam kenal juga.

exindira: Terima kasih review-nya. Syukurlah kalau konfliknya udah berasa #fiuhhhhh #lega

zakurafrezee: Terima kasih review-nya. Iya nih, KrisHun lagi kompakan menyakiti Zitao #hukks

frea-chan exotic shipper: Terima kasih review-nya

Heyitsmezifan: Terima kasih review-nya. Gimana, suka kan sama endingnya? Hhe

Michelle kim: Terima kasih review-nya. Biar Jongin jadi urusan Kris, soal Kyungsoo, biar Jongin menemukannya dengan caranya sendiri #eaaaaa

orang: Terima kasih review-nya. Maaf ga bisa minggu sore update-nya. Hhe

harimau. lawas: Terima kasih review-nya. Semoga suka endingnya, soalnya aku pecinta happy ending.

awlia: Terima kasih review-nya. Happy ending nih! Semoga suka, sudah cukup aku menyiksa Zitao di FF ini.

Peach RH: Terima kasih review-nya. Dan mari kita buang Wupan!

KissKris: Terima kasih review-nya. Tapi jangan cabik aku *0*

zhe: Terima kasih review-nya. Yup, salah satu dari teman kuliah Wupan

kyung. kyungie: Terima kasih review-nya. Ayo cekek Wupan!

dia. huang91: Terima kasih review-nya. Aduh, saking keselnya CAPSLOCK-nya macet. Maafkan aku CAPSLOCK!

Akusukaff: Terima kasih review-nya. Sudah dilanjut, semoga suka.

Nasumichan Uharu: Terima kasih review-nya. Kenapa harus minta maaf, malah aku berterima kasih karena kamu sudah mau review, fav. dan follow.

dewicloudsddangko: Terima kasih review-nya. Di-update sesuai jadwal kan?! Ada yang sadar ga sih aku update setiap dua hari sekali?! Hhe.

Reezuu Kim: Terima kasih review-nya. Sudah di-update dan semoga suka dengan ending-nya.

Jin Ki Tao: Terima kasih review-nya. Tapi semua indah pada waktunya kan? Hhe.

jettaome: Terima kasih review-nya. Apapun buat Jongin kecuali Zitao. Dan apapun buat kamu supaya matiin CAPSLOCK-nya, kasian CAPSLOCK-nya jadi korban kemarahan xD

indahtara14: Terima kasih review-nya. FF-nya sudah tamat. Emang pendek banget ya?

Njitao: Terima kasih review-nya. Iya ihh langsung marah-marah aja, itu CAPSLOCK-nya kasian

Huang Mir: Terima kasih review-nya. Nah, Jongin udah tau

dragonpeach: Terima kasih review-nya. Iya, Kris bohong -_-' ga jadi p*** kok

Guest: Terima kasih review-nya. Aduh aduh CAPSLOCK-nya.

Akhirnya FF-nya tamat juga, semoga teman-teman suka akhir ceritanya. Dan aku benar-benar berterima kasih kepada teman-teman yang sudah membaca, mem-fav., mem-follow FF ini. Lalu buat teman-teman yang me-review FF ini, seribu kata terima kasih buat kalian, dukungan dan komentar kalian benar-benar berarti buatku.

Sebelum pamit, aku pengen tanya sesuatu, dari begitu banyak KrisTao moment (yang real bukan FF), moment mana yang paling teman-teman suka dan moment mana yang paling temen-temen benci? Jawab ya...

Dan jangan lupa juga...

Review? Kritik dan saran?

See you next time :**


End file.
